


Mother-Son Bonding time!

by peachyuuta



Series: Bottom!Yuta [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Dirty Talk, Father Johnny, M/M, Mentions Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mother Yuta, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Tittyfuck, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta
Summary: Basically Mark being the only son, wanting to fuck his own mother for so long.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Bottom!Yuta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821337
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	Mother-Son Bonding time!

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DON’T LIKE READING THIS TYPE OF STORY, DON’T READ OR LOOK AT IT. I’M NOT FORCING YOU TO READ IT AND PLEASE DON’T FORCE YOURSELF TO GET TORTURED BY THIS STORY. THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD DAY.

"a-ah! so rough, mark! please, please, please! fill me up with your c-come!"

yuta moaned out in pleasure. the younger was thrusting his hips and their skin were slapping against each other. the smell of the room reeked of very warm, hot sex. they were both sweating up a storm, feeling sweat dripping down their faces and bodies. Mark pinned yuta's wrists onto the bed while the older was on knees, being fucked doggy style and also getting his pussy wreaked by the younger's cock.

"you're gonna come? you're gonna come for your son? going to fill you up with my cum until your stomach bulges with my semen, with my and dad's kids?" Mark whispered darkly into yuta's ear while jackhammering his cock into the shorter's pussy.

"yes, yes! cum inside of my pussy, make babies with me! i want yours and Johnny's kids, I want it! please give me it, Markie!" yuta screamed out the exclaimed words in the sentences. the younger smirked and continued thrusting into yuta's pussy in rough and very dominate pace.

"you're going to get it, bitch. squirt for me, i'm going to fill you—ugh fill you up so much." Mark gritted his teeth as he groaned in pleasure as he felt yuta clinched onto his cock tightly and it felt so good. 

"oh fuck! fuck! fuck! i'm gonna squirt, i'm gonna come! I can't hold it—" yuta screamed out in his native language and whimpered when suddenly, he was squirting out clear fluids. Mark had stopped thrusting as he felt wetness under his knees. he smirked as he saw the sight with his own eyes.

yuta moaned loudly and painfully because of his dry throat and the orgasm was way too much for him to handle. Mark's big cock made his orgasm feel so painful yet very amazing.

Mark laughed bitterly and very dark. yuta knew the younger was very strong and very mean at times like this. the smaller then let out a waspishly scream as he felt a huge palm hit his ass. that was going to leave a big hand mark. "that's it slut. I want you to come on my cock as many times as you can. If you can't do that, then i'll leave you here on this bed, whining for my fucking cock."

yuta just nodded, thinking of nothing but his son's cock. Mark gripped onto the older's face with his big hands and the grip was hard and strong. he then slapped yuta's face, leaving a faint red of the hand print. "I need a verbal response, yuta-chan." he whispered into his ear, having smugness in the words. 

yuta's face flushed with redness of blush as he felt embarrassed and humiliated. "y-yes, markie." he whimpered out. Mark only smirked and stuffed his cock back inside of the older. yuta gasped and breathlessly moaned softly. Mark started thrusting once again at an animalistic pace. Hard and rough that you could hear lewd sounds coming from the skins of the two. 

yuta lets out soft and loud moans, letting warm tears fall down his fast as he was very sensitive. Mark then felt like coming. "s-shit! I'm gonna come. take my semen, pig-whore." yuta couldn't think straight. he just couldn't think about anything other than Mark's big cock and coming. 

yuta's eyes widened as he was about to squirt again. "Ah! Mark! I'm g-gonna come again, I need to s-squirt again! oh god, oh god, oh god!" 

Mark then came inside of yuta's pussy. white fluids fills up yuta's womb, the older feeling really full with Mark's babies. yuta then squirted on the younger's cock, clear fluids once again wetted the bed. yuta took a small deep breath and exhaled it as he felt very exhausted from the hot sex. Mark then flipped yuta over, making the older fall onto his back. he then sat on yuta's lap, for his cock to land on his chest.

"I'm gonna let out my last load, I'm gonna fuck your breasts and cum inside of your filthy mouth." He spat at yuta, making the older's face flustered with red once again. 

Mark gripped onto yuta's average breasts and squeezed them together. he then slid his cock through the cleavage of yuta's breasts and started rubbing his cock through the huge globals. yuta then licked and slurped the head of Mark's cock and moved his tongue around the length.

Mark quickened his pace and was going to come. "F-Fuck, gonna come again." He cursed under his breath. yuta then took the cock into his mouth and felt Mark's come inside of his throat. It fills his mouth up til the hilt of his lips, making some of the cum slip out of his mouth. there was also some cum on his chest and on his face.

“swallow it, whore.” Mark spat out darkly. yuta’s eyes were filled with slight fear yet excitement. he then takes one big gulp and down goes Mark’s semen. 

suddenly...

a door bell rings.

Mark grabbed tissue and started cleaning yuta’s face, chest, and pussy to not show the evidence that he was here. but currently, yuta passed out due to exhaustion. Mark pulled the duvets up til yuta’s chest and kissed his forehead. He then ran to his room and jumped on the bed and shut off the lights. pulling the covers over him, he then pretended to sleep because usually when johnny (his father) comes home, the oldest will sneak into his room to see if he’s asleep or not.

Johnny opens the door and sees Mark “sleeping”. He smiles and closed the door behind him. Johnny then walked to his and his husband’s room. He opens it and sees his yuta knocked out sleeping on their bed. Johnny takes off his working clothes and puts on his pajamas. He walked over to the right side of the bed and climbs onto the bed. He then spoons his cute husband and kisses him on the lips. whispered a ‘good night’ into yuta’s ear. 

now, their little secret is hidden.


End file.
